Trois ans et demi d'amour et un peuplus
by Miss Rogue14
Summary: Hermione part. C'est trop dur. Mais peut elle réellement rester loin de lui?


Bonjour à tous. C'est la première fanfic que je fais. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

En réalité il s'agit d'une songfic avec Trois ans et demi d'amour de Patrick Bruel.

**Trois ans et demi d'amour … et un peu plus.**

Hermione était assise sur son lit, ou plutôt Leur lit. Elle fixait un point au loin, à travers la fenêtre que seule elle semblait voir. Mais le voyait-elle réellement ?

Ce sois elle Lui parlerait. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente insoutenable quand il partait en mission, ni ses yeux vides et son air abattu quand il échouait, quand il n'avait pas pu sauver une vie.

Elle savait que dans ces moments là il revivait le jour, ce jour qui avait changé tant de choses dans leurs vies à tous. Tellement étaient morts. Mais surtout, le plus douloureux pour eux, Il n'avait pu empêcher le sacrifice de leur meilleur ami qui s'était jeté an travers d'un Avada Kedavra destiné à Luna.

Luna, elle si gaie, exubérante, qui vous redonnait le moral avec ses histoires sans queue ni tête, elle était morte avec leur ami ce soir là. Elle ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus. Son père refusait les visites qu'ils tentaient de lui rendre. Il craignait de la voir sombrer encore plus profondément.

Hermione se sentait seule, tellement seule.

Même Ginny ne lui parlait plus. Quand, après la bataille finale, Hermione et Lui s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour, la jeune Weasley s'était sentie trahie par celle qu'elle considérait comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Tout cela pour rien puisqu'elle sentait qu'Il lui échappait. Toujours plus distant, plus sombre.

Il rejoignait Ron peu à peu.

Oh Ron, comme il manquait à Hermione ! S'il était encore en vie rien ne se passerait ainsi. Oui, mais voila, on dit souvent qu'avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille…

Comme dans un épais brouillard, Hermione entendit un e porte claquer, des clés que l'on jette sur une table.

Il l'appelait. Elle ne répondait pas.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais elle était déjà partie. Désormais accoudée à la fenêtre, toujours à fixer ce même point invisible aux autres yeux.

_Elle, à sa fenêtre_

_Lui, assis au bord du lit_

_Elle pleure peut être._

_Lui n'a pas compris._

Hermione qu'y a-t-il ?

Je vais partir Harry. Je vais partir ce soir. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de me retenir.

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

En disant ces mots durs, tellement durs à énoncer, elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il fasse le contraire de ce qu'elle avait demandé. Mais non, il la regardait avec ses yeux si beaux dans lesquels il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle plonge. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui venait de recevoir une punition mais qui n'en connaissait pas la raison.

_Elle a fait son sac dans un dernier sourire_

_Et rassemblé en vrac ses Souvenirs_

_Elle sait que la nuit est lourde et qu'il est tard_

_Lui il sait qu'elle part ce soir._

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée la tête basse. Elle savait qu'il était juste derrière elle. Elle n'avait qu'à oser se retourner et se retrouverait à l'abri au creux de ses bras. Oui, mais à l'abri pour combien de temps ? Si elle faisait cela la douleur reviendrait dés le lendemain et elle devrait de nouveau attendre, souffrir, attendre et espérer…

En sortant elle lui effleura la joue, toujours sans le regarder. Et elle était partie.

_Elle emmène_

_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines_

_Pas l'temps pour des discours mais pas de haine_

_On s'reverra un jour, ça vaut la peine._

Harry n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas réagi assez vite et il n'avait pas compris. La seule chose qu'il réussissait à analyser c'était cette douleur dans la zone gauche de sa poitrine où l'on dit que se trouve le cœur, cet organe auquel on attribue la plupart de nos malheurs. Et la totalité de nos bonheurs. Mais est ce que cela compense la déchirure qu'il ressentait là tout de suite, maintenant, à cet instant précis ?

Il prit sa veste et s'engouffra dans une salle sombre, un cinéma. C'était une des premières choses qu'Hermione et lui avaient tenu à faire découvrir à Ron pour son apprentissage du monde moldu. A cette époque ils n'étaient qu'amis. Les meilleurs, mais quand même QUE amis. Rien de plus. Qu'elle perte de temps ! Il se souvenait de Ron qui lui avait répété des millions de fois que la façon dont il regardait Hermione, la façon dont il réagissait en sa présence n'était pas le fait d'une amitié, même très forte.

Ron, comme il lui manquait.

Et maintenant, à cause de son imbécilité, son incapacité à garder les gens qu'il aimait, il les avait perdus tout les deux.

_Lui, dans un ciné_

_Elle, saute dans un taxi_

_Lui, le cœur blessé_

_Elle commence sa vie._

Le film commençait. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait vaguement vu sur l'affiche qu'il s'agissait d'un film fantastique.

Il se souvenait avoir décidé avec Hermione quelques jours plus tôt d'aller voir un film que les médias annonçaient grandiose. Une histoire de sorciers. Cela les amusait beaucoup parce que l'image que les moldus donnaient des gens comme eux était très primaire, basique. A bien réfléchir, cela ressemblait assez à ce que les mangemorts , et une bonne partie de la société sorcière, il faut l'avouer, pensaient des moldus. Enfin, cela c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort. Avant que commence sa réelle descente dans le désespoir. Avant de tout perdre.

Hermione à cette époque là était…

_Il la revoie perdue la môme d'hier_

_Si belle, elle qui croyait pas savoir plaire_

Inimaginablement vivante.

Mais il l'avait fait sombrer avec lui.

Il comprenait qu'elle soit partie. Enfin.

_Elle court glisser ses rêves dans d'autres nuits_

_Il se perd dans d'autres lits._

Harry avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. A cause de lui elle était devenue un fantôme. Il espérait que loin de lui elle réussirait à se retrouver. Même si ça faisait mal.

Pour tenter de la chasser de sa tête il enchainait les conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne les ramenait jamais chez lui.

Chez lui, chez EUX, il y avait encore son parfum, sa présence.

Il n'allait pas la tacher avec ces femmes

Chez elles il tentait d'oublier.

Mais son cœur, sans cesse, se faisait un devoir de le rappeler à son bon souvenir.

_Elle emmène _

_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines _

_Dans chaque histoire qui passe et qui l'entraîne_

_Vers des matins qui n'en valent pas la peine._

Hermione faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire. Elle voyageait. Elle voyait en direct ce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entre- apercevoir en lisant. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était incollable. Elle avait tellement lu, au grand malheur des garçons.

Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée car cela la ramenait à lui et ça faisait mal, trop mal.

Elle découvrait le monde, voyait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer voir, mais cela avait un goût amer.

_Il emmène_

_Trois ans et demi d'amour et quelques semaines_

_Qui s'accrochent à lui, qui se souviennent_

_Elle repassera un jour, ça vaut la peine._

C'était l'été déjà. Cela faisait trois saisons qu'elle était partie.

Il s'arrêta devant un magasin et fixait des cerises qui s'étalaient dans des cagettes.

C'était son fruit préféré.

Elle lui avait un jour avoué que dans son enfance elle adorait les manger à même l'arbre pendant que son papi les cueillait.

_Lui, mange des cerises_

_Elle, a usé ses valises_

_Elle caresse un porte clés vide, souris peut être._

_Il dort la porte ouverte._

Hermione en avait assez. La douleur au cœur n'avait jamais cessé.

Elle préférait souffrir avec lui que seule. Egoïste diriez vous ? Non, humain.

Elle avait honte. Honte, mais surtout peur. Peur qu'il l'ait remplacée. Peur qu'il l'ait oubliée.

_Elle emmène_

_Trois ans et demi d'amour mais qu'à cela ne tienne_

_Trois ans et demi d'amour ce matin qui reviennent_

_Dans un train pour Paris qui la ramène._

Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle le sentait.

Elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Un murmure dans un souffle.

Je t'aime.

Pas de questions. Pas de leçons de morale.

Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, se saisit de ses lèvres pour ne plus les lâcher.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et des jambes autour de sa taille. Prisonniers l'un de l'autre, indissociables.

Elle répétait inlassablement entre deux baisers, en écho à ses paroles :

Je t'aime.

Il l'entraina vers leur chambre où rien n'avait changé.

Sur une photo, un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus souriait en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis entremêlés.

_Il l'emmène_

_Pour un peu plus d'amour et quelques semaines_

_Pas le temps pour les discours mais tout s'enchaîne_

_Vivre l'un sans l'autre ça valait pas la peine._

Harry ! Harry !

Mione ! Qu'a dit le médicomage ? Est-ce que c'est grave tes nausées ?

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant, lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre et d'écarta un peu, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et il comprit.

_Il l'emmène_

_Pour un peu plus d'amour et quelques semaines_

_Pas le temps pour les discours mais tout s'enchaîne_

_Vivre l'un sans l'autre ça valait pas la peine._

**FIN**

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît.


End file.
